Fate hates me
by Mrs.LongbottomMalfoy
Summary: Cato and Katniss. They knew each other before the games. Now the time has come for the two of them to fight in the bloodshed that is The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

This cannot be happening. She knew. She knew this was my year. Damn luck. Why the hell did they call out Prim's name?

"Cato? CATO?" Screamed Clove.

I just continued to stare at the television.

"Who is Katniss?" she asked one of our trainers.

"I have no idea." he said.

How can they be talking like this. I mean I'm sitting here, dumbfounded and they don't give a damn.

Finally something snapped inside of me.

I wasn't the same thirteen year old boy when I first met her.

And this isn't a field.

This is a battleground.

A battleground where only one person can win.

"She's just a girl." I whispered.

"Cato. Look at you. You're a mess. She is more than just a girl." Clove said.

She put her hand on my shoulder.

I brushed it off.

"Can I just go to my house for an hour?"

"Yes." Said our trainer.

I ran home. Faster than I had ever ran.

I opened the door.

My mother was crying.

"Cato. Are you alright?" She offered her arms for a hug.

I gladly accepted it and started crying.

"Why mom? Why must fate hate me?"

She shook her head no.

I let go of her and went to my room.

I fell onto my bed with new tears covering the old ones.

As I laid there I remembered when I met Katniss.

_"But mother! I don't want to go!"_

_"We have to."_

_My hand went through my blonde hair._

_I started walking around Distract 12 without my mother. She needed some supplies. After all, dad left for another woman. And my baby sister was sicker than a dog._

_I couldn't handle the people looking at me anymore._

_I saw a nearby field._

_There was a fence of some sort._

_I threw my shoe at it to make sure it wouldn't hurt me._

_Nothing happened._

_So I climbed up the fence._

_I walked to the middle of the forest and just sat down._

_"You're not supposed to be here." a little girl said._

_She was short. With brown hair, in a braid. I couldn't see her eyes though._

_"Are you?" I asked._

_She shook her head no._

_"Then why are you trying to control me?"_

_"I don't know. Not that many people come around here. From a different distract."_

_"How can you tell that I am from a different distract?"_

_"First off, your hair. There is not that many blondes here in 12. Second, your clothes. They look machine made, not hand made."_

_"Really?"_

_She shook her head yes._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. What about you?"_

_"Cato. Cate Harper."_

_She walked closer to me._

_She shook my hand._

_"It's nice to meet you."_

_She looked into my ice blue eyes when I gazed into her silver eyes._

_"Nice to meet you, too."_

_"CATO? CATO WHERE ARE YOU?" My mother screamed._

_"That would be my mother."_

_"KATNISS! KATNISS YOU NEED TO COME HOME!" a woman screamed._

_"And that would be mine."_

_She started to walk away._

_"Katniss!"_

_"Yes?"_

_"We should stay in touch."_

_She smiled, "Yes we should."_

_I told her my address and she told me hers._

_I went back to 2 and went straight to my room to write the girl in the forest a letter._

Throughout the years we were always there for each other.

When my sister died.

When her father died.

My mother got married again.

Her sister apparently got a very ugly cat.

I never stopped staying in touch with her.

My mother knocked on my door.

"Cato, the trainers are here." she said.

I looked down at my hand with a paper and pen.

I gave the letter to my mother to give to Prim and Ms. Everdeen.

"Please mail this."

She shook her head yes as she hugged me.

The trainers pulled me away from my home.

I just go into the hovercraft when Clove asked me how I was.

I ignored her.

I dreaded the ride to the Capital.

When we arrived, everyone went to the their rooms.

I just sat at the steps of the rooming system.

After nine other distracts arrived, 12 was there.

There she was.

Beautiful as ever.

That's when I saw him.

Peeta Mellark.

I saw the way he looked at her.

He's in love with her.

And he is the only thing in my way from her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cato." She whispered when she saw me.

I saw the fear in her eyes as she climbed up the stairs.

I tried my best to look calm. For her.

"Haymitch, can I stay outside for a little while?" She asked.

"Yes. Of course."

Him and Peeta walked into the building.

She said right next to me on the stairs.

"You're eighteen this year." she said.

"Yeah. This was Prim's first year."

"Yes." She put her head on my shoulder.

She started shaking. Shaking from crying.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Look at me, Kat."

She looked up.

"No matter what happens. I don't care what happens, as long as you're the winner."

"Cato! You've trained your whole life for this!"

"I don't care. You're here. Prim and your mother need you. You have to win."

She stood up.

"So you're going to give up your life for me?"

I stood up.

"Of course. I made that promise. Remember? When your dad died."

"I never thought I would be in the Games!"

"Neither did I!"

She sat down again.

"Cato..."

I sat down again.

I placed my finger under her chin so she would look up at me when I told her this.

"I love you, Katniss. Nothing is ever going to harm you when you are in there. I promise. You just need to stay safe. For me. For Prim. For your mother."

"You-you love me?" She started to smile but tears overcame her emotions.

"Of course."

She hugged me.

Someone cleared their throat.

"Katniss."

I looked up.

It was the bakery boy.

"What?" She said.

"Haymitch wants to talk to you."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Peeta walked off.

"Everything will be fine in the morning, love." I told her.

"Goodnight, Cato."

"Goodnight."

She walked off.

I saw her hand move as if she was wiping off tears.

She must have.

I just admitted my feelings for her right before we had to fight to the death.

Somehow I was able to drag myself to to my room.

I landed on the elegant bed that was left for me.

I fell asleep so fast.

I had the most wonderful dream.

But it'll never come true.

_Cato's dream._

_"Primerose Everdeen." Effie said._

_Prim was being taken away._

_I was in the crowd._

_"I VOLUNTEER." Katniss yelled._

_The only reason I was in the crowd was because I didn't volunteer._

_I sat at Katniss's house for what seemed like forever._

_I stayed to take care of her family._

_Finally the Games were over._

_Katniss won._

_By killing Clove._

_Peeta died in the bloodbath._

_She was finally home._

_"KATNISS!" I screamed when I saw her._

_She ran off the podium and straight into my arms._

_I kissed her as soon as I had control of her body._

_She kissed back._

_Flash forward and we were married._

_With three children._

_Two girls and a boy._

_One of the girls named after my sister._

_The boy named after her father._

_She kissed me once more._

"Katniss?" I said.

A pillow was thrown at my head.

"I knew she was more than just another girl."

I shot up.

"Clove. What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Trying to wake you up. Idiot." she flung her arms in the air.

"Really. Someone from 12?"

"Excuse me?"

"'Oh Katniss. Don't volunteer! I love you!' You were saying that for an hour straight."

"You suck at mimicking my voice. Now get the hell out of my room!"

She left.

I put on my Distract 2 uniform.

The bell rung for breakfast.

All of us Tributes had to eat together.

And somehow manage to not kill each other.

We each had a tray and were given the same amount of food.

Today the special was pancakes.

I received my two pancakes, with some butter, bacon and syrup. And water.

After that we were given our seating arrangement.

2 and 12 sat together.

I finally sat down at the table.

I was about to cut into my pancake when Clove sat down right in front of me.

"So I bet you're happy that you get to sit with Katniss." she smiled.

"Shut up Clove."

Katniss along with bread boy sat down.

"Peeta Mellark." He said, reaching across the table with his hand.

I accepted the shake.

"Cato Harper."

"Clove Anderson." Clove said.

Katniss looked at me then looked away.

"You can talk to Cato, Katniss. He won't bite." Clove snickered.

"I know, I just don't feel like talking right now."

Katniss bit her lip as she chewed a piece of bacon.

I was done eating.

And done with her silence.

Reality must've hit her.

Hard.

I went to the training room.

I was the first one there.

I grabbed a sword and sliced the head off of a dummy.

I was so upset.

I can't be in the games.

Not with Katniss.

The door opened again.

I only heard one pair of feet.

"Cato! What the hell was that!" Katniss screamed.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't even say a word to me at breakfast."

"I didn't want to upset lover boy."

"He's not in love with me, Cato!"

"I look at you the same way he does."

"What?"

The door opened once more.

The rest of the Tributes were in the training room.

"We'll talk later." I whispered to her.

"NO! WE WILL NOT! WE WILL TALK RIGHT NOW CATO!" she screamed.

I pulled her to the side.

"What the hell, Kat!"

What she did next, I wasn't prepared for.

She kissed me.

Just like that.

She put her lips on mine for something I have always wanted.

I kissed her back.

And pulled her off of her feet.

"Kat?" I said when I pulled away.

She opened her stunning grey eyes.

"Yes?"

She was out of breath.

"I love you." I whispered.

I put my finger under her chin and kissed her lightly.

We both walked away from the little corner.

"How was it, lover boy?" Clove asked.

"Shut up." I said while I blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n this will be in Katniss' pov.**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Haymitch slurred.

"Excuse me?"

"YOU KISSED THE ENEMY."

"HE IS NOT THE ENEMY. I HAVE KNOWN HIM FOR FIVE YEARS!"

"HE IS THE ENEMY IF HE IS AGAINST YOU IN THE GAMES!"

"HE TOLD ME HE WAS GOING TO GIVE UP HIS LIFE FOR ME."

Haymitch walked away.

I went to my room.

The bell rung for dinner.

"Kat." a small voice said.

I turned around.

It was Cato.

"How the hell did you get up here?"

"Luck." he winked.

He climbed onto my bed.

"You need to eat."

He brushed my hair out my face.

"We have to end this."

"What?"

He looked confused.

"Us. We. I. We're going to. We're going to die in there."

He cupped my face.

"No way in hell am I letting you die in there, Fire. No way."

He kissed me again.

Peeta walked in.

"Katniss?"

"Shit." I whispered.

"What the hell?"

Cato walked off the bed and left.

"Thanks Peeta." I snarled.

I walked out of my room, bumping my shoulder onto his.

I went downstairs to eat dinner.

"Well if it isn't Cato's distraction." Marvel said.

I ignored him.

I got my tray and got some of the meatloaf.

I went to the table and sat right next to Clove.

"Do you know?" I whispered.

"That Cato kissed you? Yes." She also whispered.

"I don't need you mentioning it to anyone. Okay?"

"Why would I? Everyone saw it. Or did you and Cato forget that there were cameras and big screens in the training room?"

Fuck. I thought.

"So everyone knows?"

"Mhmm. Have fun with your lover boy now." She got up and left.

Peeta sat down right after Clove left.

Then Cato after him.

"Seriously?" I said.

"What's the matter, Kat?" Cato asked.

"Everyone knows."

"What?"

"We're both idiots. There are cameras all over the training center."

He looked down.

I took my last bite out of the meatloaf.

I left the cafeteria and went straight up to my room.

I fell asleep to forget the world.

But tomorrow is the chariots and the interviews.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n back to Cato's POV. And I realized that I messed up the order of events in the Hunger Games. Oh well.**

Damn cameras.

Damn hormones.

"CATO!" My stylist yelled.

"Hmmm?"

"We need to get you ready for the chariots. And scrub the scum from 12 off of you."

I cracked my neck.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

I tried my hardest not to punch her in the face.

"She is not scum." I said through my teeth.

"Whatever you say."

We walked down the long halls of the confusing building.

They sat me down in a chair and started scrubbing me.

For what seemed like hours, they styled to me to the Capital's version of perfection.

When they finally let me see myself in mirror I saw the most ridiculous thing in my life.

Gladiator costumes?

Seriously?

I got onto the chariot and saw Clove wearing the same thing.

We were about to leave when I turned around and saw Katniss.

She was in all black.

Her hair was up.

She looked more beautiful than the night sky.

She smiled at me.

I winked at her.

She started laughing.

Then dough boy gave me a death stare.

"Wipe the drool off of your chin, lover boy." Clove snickered.

"Shut up." I said.

I put my hand on my chin just to make sure that she wasn't kidding.

Good.

Nothing there.

"Only someone who is really in love would check that out." She laughed.

She was right.

I really am in love.

In love with Katniss.

Ever since the forest.

"Ready?" Our trainer said.

"Of course." Clove said.

I saw the most devilish smile I had ever seen in my whole life.

"Cato?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

I heard the Seneca's booming voice over the halls.

Time to go.

I saw all the people cheering us on.

But why would they cheer us on?

We were children.

Murdering.

No.

Slaying other children.

And they didn't seem to care.

They all thought it was cool or a joke.

We were almost at the end of the track when I heard the whole audience gasp.

I turned around and I saw Katniss and cake boy on fire.

On fire.

How the hell is that even possible.

He grabbed her hand and put in the air.

While holding on to his.

She looked pissed.

She doesn't even look at him.

He leans down and whispers something in her ear.

She looks even more pissed.

I wanted to run out of the chariot right then and there and punch him in the face.

"Calm down, lover boy." Clove whispered. "If you punch him, you won't get any sponsors."

She was right.

How the hell is she always right?

We finally made it back to the halls.

Interview time.

* * *

><p>All the stylists start scrubbing my skin again.<p>

They scrub until my skin is redder than a tomato.

"Ready?" they ask me.

I nodded.

They left and I looked in the mirror.

I was in all black.

Just like Katniss was earlier.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the hunk of Distract 2. CATO HARPER!" Caesar Flickerman said.

I walked up the stairs of the stage and once I was in sight, everyone went crazy.

I sat down in the oddly shaped blue chair.

"So, Cato, what's 2 like?"

"Its fun really. I mean everyone knows each other."

"Sounds very close."

"It is. My partner, Clove, I've known her since she was six."

"This must be hard. Going in with a friend."

My mind traces back to Kat.

"Yeah. Especially when she's from another Distract."

"What?" Caesar said.

Did I really say that out loud.

"Who is it, Cato?"

"Well you see. Caesar."

I started pulling on the collar of my dress shirt.

"Someone's nervous." Caesar laughed.

"Yeah."

"It must be a girl."

I chuckled.

"She's more than a girl." I whispered.

With that the bell rung.

I walked off of the stage.

I didn't even pay attention to the other interviews.

Clove talked all through Katniss' interview.

I didn't mind.

She was going to talk about Prim.

Then icing boy came on.

I didn't even bother listening.

Then I heard him say.

"Well it's because she came here with me."

"HE IS **_DEAD_**!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n Thank you so much for all the reviews! **

I jumped up.

I screamed.

I punched a wall.

How the hell..

Why the hell..

He cannot love Katniss.

_I _love Katniss.

"CATO! CALM THE HELL DOWN!" Clove yelled.

She put her arms on my shoulders.

She pulled me down.

I was still breathing heavily through my nostrils.

"It is a god damn good thing that none of our trainers are in here."

"_I hate him so much_." I said through my teeth.

"Cato."

"What!" I snapped.

"How much do you love her?"

I slowed down my breathing.

"I truly don't know." I said.

"I can tell you."

She smiled.

A legitimate smile.

"Really? _You_ can?"

"Yes. A lot. You love her so much that you left a hole in the wall when another guy admitted he loved her."

"Is there a pool here?"

"Way to change topics, Cato. OH MY GOD. You are scared of love because of your dad walking out."

"Yes. I am, okay? Now is there a pool?"

"Yeah. Above the penthouse."

"Thank you."

I walked out into the hall.

I went to the elevator and pressed the button.

"MANNERS!" I heard Effie Trinket yell.

"I DON'T CARE!" Katniss yelled in return.

I heard heels stomping up the stairs to the elevator.

She was crying.

"Kat." I said.

I put my arm on her shoulder.

"Oh Cato. How can I deal with this?"

"I don't know."

_Ding!_

The elevator was here.

We both walked in.

I hit the 'pool' button and hit the 'close immediately' button.

"And you didn't help either!"

She punched my arm.

When she drew her arm back, I could tell she was in pain.

"What?"

"'Especially when she's from another distract.' 'She's more than a girl'" she tried to mimic my voice.

"I was under pressure!"

_Ding!_

We made it to the pool.

"Cato. Why are we here?"

"To talk."

I started to unbutton my shirt.

"Cato?'

"I want to swim. I'm not going to swim in my suit."

She laughed.

A genuine laugh.

I'm going to miss times like these.

She looked at the pool.

"I want to, too. Help me out of the dress?"

I walked over to her.

"Just the dress, Cato. Don't get too excited."

I laughed.

I found the zipper and undid it half way.

"There, you can get the rest."

I turned my back to give her some privacy.

I flung my shirt off.

Soon afterwards my pants were off, too.

I turned around to make sure she was okay.

I gasped.

She was absolutely beautiful.

She was in a strapless nude bra with matching panties.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

She winked at me.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me.

"Is your hand okay? From punching me."

She nodded.

We were at the edge of the pool.

I pushed her in.

"CATO!" She screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh.

Her brown hair was dripping wet.

I was still at the edge.

Big mistake.

She grabbed my leg and pulled me in.

I pushed up into the top of the pool.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." She whispered.

She put her arms around me.

"You love me."

I started blushing.

"Awww. Look what I did."

I splashed water on her.

She squealed.

I pulled her in for another kiss.

She pulled away.

"You're going to kill Peeta the second we get into the arena, aren't you?"

"Yes."

She smiled.

Why would she smile at that?

"Good."

"Why?"

"Because it's not him who I love."

"What?"

She kissed me again.

"I have to go. Okay? See you tomorrow at breakfast."

She kissed me once more.

We both got out of the pool.

We found white towels.

We grabbed our clothes and went towards the elevator.

She pressed 'Penthouse."

I pressed '2'.

_Ding!_

The door opened.

"Goodbye Kat."

I kissed her nose.

She hugged me.

"I love you, Cato." she said with a smile on her face.

The door closed again.

_Ding!_

The door opened and I saw Clove.

"Get to bed, lover boy. We have a long day ahead."

I listened to her.

I flopped on my bed.

I couldn't help but smile.

Katniss loves me.

And that is all that matters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n once again, thank you so much for all the reviews.**

"Cato. Come on. We have to go. First day of official day of training." Clove said.

A pillow was thrown at my head.

"Five more minutes." I said

I threw the pillow back.

"Katniss is here."

I jolted up.

"Good. That worked. Now get up. We've got to eat. And train. Then eat. Then train. Then eat..."

"And train?" I guessed.

"Very good. Now get dressed."

She tossed my training clothes.

I left my room with my clothes on.

I was about to walk into the dining hall when I heard:

"CATO!" My main trainer yelled at me.

"What?"

He pulled me to the side.

"What the hell are you doing with 12?"

"Her name is Katniss!" I spat.

He put his arm on my chest.

"You need to stay away from her."

"Why the hell should I do that?"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A CAREER. GOD DAMMIT. YOU CANNOT BE SCREWING AROUND WITH A 12!"

I stared blankly at the man putting all his weight on my chest.

"I am not screwing around with her."

"What happened in the pool."

"We kissed! That's it!"

"You do that one more time, and I'll make sure you die within the first day. No sponsors for you kid."

He lifted his arm off of my chest.

He left and the door clicked behind him.

It took me awhile to understand what he was saying.

If I help Katniss in any way, shape or form, I was going to die.

But I need to protect Kat.

I have to.

She's all I have.

My mom has Noel.

My dad with his third wife.

My sister...she's gone.

I saw Clove's head when she passed the door.

She opened the door.

"There you are! Come on. We can't leave until everyone has eaten."

I hung my head down.

How can I see Katniss?

Without the urge to kiss her?

Or tell her what happened?

"Earth to Cato? What the hell happened to you?" Clove asked.

"I'll tell you later."

I grabbed my tray as 23 pairs of eyes gazed on my back.

I was handed my french toast and milk.

I sat down next to Clove.

I looked up and saw the brightest smile on Katniss' face.

I shed a tear or two when I looked down again.

I finished eating faster than ever before.

I dumped my tray and went straight for the doors.

Clove followed me like a lost puppy.

We were required to go to different stations on the first day.

Fire, medicine, plants, hand to hand combat, then finally, free choice.

Only one distract was allowed in the fire pit at a time so Clove and I went first.

We started to set up the rocks and twigs when she started talking.

"What happend?"

"Zeus told me I had to stay away from Katniss. I can't even talk to her. He said he'd make sure I'd die within the first days if I don't stay away from her."

"That's bullshit!" She yelled.

Everyone turned their heads and looked at us.

"Wait. Why are you okay with me and Kat?"

"Because I was once in love, believe it or not."

"Seriously?"

"Nathaniel Thomas. Remember him?"

How could I not?

He lived next door to me my whole life.

He was my best friend.

He was a year younger than me.

He was always there.

He was chosen as volunteer last year.

"Oh my god. No wonder why we didn't see you at the center for two weeks after his..."

Death.

"Yeah. And seeing you here, with the love of your life. I just want you two to be happy."

Suddenly it all made sense.

She was pushing us together.

When in reality, everyone was pushing us apart.

We finally got the fire to light and we put it out five minutes later.

A guard checked us off.

"Thanks." I told her.

I hugged her.

"Just remember one thing, Cato."

"Hmm?"

"Keep her alive. Her family needs her."


	7. Chapter 7

All the distracts got to be in free choice together.

I grabbed a sword.

The guards went to get the dummies.

Katniss started walking towards me.

The bows were right beside the swords.

"Care to tell me why you're ignoring me?" She whispered as she was deciding on a bow.

"I'll tell you. Just not now. Tonight. Your room. Okay?"

"I leave the door unlocked."

She smiled and walked away.

"Stop staring at her ass, Cato. Put yourself together." Marvel said.

I couldn't even handle my emotions anymore.

Marvel moved two seconds before I sliced the dummy he was resting on into pieces.

"So all we have to do is to make him mad about Katniss and he becomes this beast. Okay." Marvel whispered to Glimmer.

I ran over to Marvel.

"GUARDS WE NEED YOU!" Glimmer screamed.

I had my hands around his neck.

"Cato, stop" Clove said.

Katniss turned around and saw the whole thing.

All the veins in my neck were popping out.

Sweat was falling off of my face like a shower.

His face was turning purple.

I heard several pairs of feet following me.

Katniss wrapped her arms around my waist, trying to pull me back.

It wasn't helping.

Marvel smiled.

He fucking smiled when she came by.

The guards grabbed my arms and pulled them off of Marvel's neck.

He gasped for air.

Then he laughed.

"Shut the hell up, Marvel!" I yelled as the guards were dragging me away.

Katniss was following me and the guards, with another bow and quiver.

"You're going to practice archery right now Cato." One of the guards said.

They walked off in sync.

More than likely they are going to ask the other Careers what happened.

They are going to feed them lies.

Except maybe Clove won't.

Katniss hit my arm again.

"What the hell was that?"

I ignored her and got a bow from the quiver.

I set the bow up and let it go.

It missed the bulls-eye.

"Dammit." I whispered.

Katniss put her arm on my shoulder.

That's when I told her something I never thought I would.

"I can't keep the promise."

She looked at me like a building had just fallen on her.

"What?"

Tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'll explain later okay? I promise."

I reached for her hand.

She pulled away and walked off.

I hate myself now.


	8. Chapter 8

Dinner was over.

Katniss didn't even look at me.

Me and Clove went back to the room for us.

I plopped on the couch.

"You okay, lover boy?" She asked.

She sat right next to me.

"No."

"Wanna talk?"

"No."

I walked out of the room.

I shut the door and slid to the floor.

I put my head in my arms.

I must have been there for awhile.

I looked at the clock and three hours had passed.

I went to the door labeled "_Stairs_"

I started walking up the flights upon flights of stairs.

I finally found the door labeled "_Penthouse._"

I opened it and paced back and forth before opening the side door to Katniss' room.

Hopefully she kept it unlocked.

I don't give a damn about what Zeus said.

I won't give up on her.

I walked up to the door.

And pulled on the knob.

It was unlocked.

Thank you, Katniss.

I slowly opened the door.

Wishing she was asleep.

She wasn't.

She was sitting up on her bed.

Crying her eyes out.

Did I do this to her?

I shut the door.

And rush to her bed.

I put my arms around her.

She starts sobbing in my chest.

She then starts pounding her arms on my chest.

"I hate you." She said.

I took control of her hands and put them on her side.

"Stop." I told her.

She looked up at me.

"Why? Why would you care?"

"I do care."

I started brushing the tears off of her face.

"Really?"

"Of course, love."

I placed my lips onto hers.

She couldn't resist.

She started kissing back.

She pulled me on top of her.

"Kat." I said when I broke for air.

She started kissing my neck.

"Kat." I said once more.

Her hands started slide under my shirt.

"Please?" She said.

Is she being serious?

She wants to do _this_ now?

"Are you sure?"

She nodded as soon as she ripped my shirt off.

I started kissing her again.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in her bed.<p>

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello." She said.

She had her sheet wrapped around her.

Last night wasn't a dream.

"I love you." I whispered.

"You better put your clothes on. Breakfast is in two hours."

"But I don't want to leave you."

"Do you want to get in trouble again?"

I shook my head.

She kissed my nose.

"See you at breakfast."


	9. Chapter 9

I had all my clothes on when I reached the door.

Clove must've heard me.

She opened the door.

"Get in now.' She whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Zeus is coming in like ten minutes. Where were you all night?"

I put my hand on my neck.

She whispered "Katniss?"

I nodded.

"You stayed there, all night?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god."

She smiled.

I slipped in the room.

I pulled the sheets over my head and messed with my hair.

"GOOD MORNING TWO!" Zeus yelled.

I got out of bed and pretended to yawn.

"Mornin' Zeus." I said as I left my room.

"So, ready for more training today?"

Clove nodded.

I said "Yes."

"Just don't try to strangle someone today, okay Cato?"

I started laughing.

"Why did you start to strangle Marvel anyway?"

"He said something about how Glimmer wanted to kill him right then and there." Clove said.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said. "I really just got upset. I mean, my french toast was cold." I told him coldly.

"Whatever, get dress you two. Tomorrow you do your best in front of the gamekeepers.

He walked away.

I made sure that the door clicked before I talked.

I counted to ten when I heard the click.

"Thank you so much, Clove."

She smiled.

"I'll always have your back Cato. Maybe not the same way Katniss does, but I have your back."

She left to her room.

We both went downstairs.

Breakfast was omelets and hash browns.

I got my food and sat down.

Katniss sat across from me when I told her about what happened.

This was the last night here before we get our scores.

Then one more day of training.

Then we fight to the death.

She couldn't stop smiling when she saw me.

I still cannot believe what happened last night.

"So I heard Clove saved your ass this morning." she said.

"Who told you that?"

She laughed.

Clove sat down.

"I did."

The two girls started laughing.

Peeta sat down with us and it was so quiet you could hear the irregular breathing of the two former laughing girls.

Me and Clove finished eating so we went to the training room.

Marvel and Glimmer were already in there.

"Listen man." Marvel said.

I saw the bruises on his neck from my hands.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"No. I'm sorry."

We did an awkward bro hug.

He handed me my sword.

He even lined up five dummies for me to slay.

One by one, the heads of each dummy came off.

I turned and for the first time, I saw fear in Katniss' eyes from what I could do with a sword.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n So you all are asking me what's wrong with Peeta, so here is a chapter in his POV.**

Is she seriously in love with _that_?

He's a monster.

He can kill a man in less time than it takes to breathe.

"Katniss, are you alright?" I ask her.

I go to grab her hand.

She looks terrified.

I would be too if the 'love of my life' could do that to five dummies in less than ten seconds.

She shook her head.

She looked down then up.

"I'm fine."

Her voice sounded different.

Almost as if she was choking back tears.

Wait.

She was choking back tears.

"Katniss..."

I tried to reassure her.

To get her mind back on track.

So she could forget about that monster.

"Look, Peeta, I am fine. So just drop it."

She stormed off.

She grabbed a bow and quiver.

Marvel came over.

"So, I heard you got a little crush on Katniss as well."

I looked at him oddly.

"We need more people then me, Clove, Lover Boy number one, and dumb name. Wanna join us?"

Is he being serious?

"Are you sure Cato won't kill me?"

He shrugged.

"More than likely, after the bloodbath, he'll leave to give Katniss some supplies."

He was right.

"And why do you want me?"

"You can make Katniss pissed. She gets pissed, Cato dies. You win the girl until one or both of you die."

Marvel smiled.

He started drumming his fingers on his legs.

"So, what do you say, Peeta? Wanna kill the man that is taking the love of your life away from you?"

I thought long and hard about this.

I truly didn't know.

I don't want to hurt Katniss.

But every time I see her look at Cato, she hurts me.

I paced back and forth.

Marvel just stared at me.

Then Glimmer came by.

I have to admit.

She was beautiful.

"What do you say, Peeta?"

Her voice sounded like the wind-chimes Katniss' father made.

I sighed.

"Yeah. I'll do it."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n back to Cato's pov.** **Have any of you realized that I never write in lunch?**

It's dinner time.

"Kat." I said.

I went to grab her hand.

"I'm terrified." She whispered.

"Of what?"

She let go of my hand.

"You."

She walked away.

"What?" I said.

Clove came up some time later.

"Marvel has made an alliance with Peeta." She said.

"What?" I almost yelled.

"I know."

"That's it. That's another head on my personal kill list."

"Cato. Please. Calm down."

We sat down and ate the grilled cheeses.

"Wanna know something, Clove?"

"Sure."

"When you came to the training center. I knew you were going to be here. You're talented."

"Thanks."

"I'm not done. Did you ever tell Nathaniel how you felt?"

"No. I just brushed it off. He..he would never. Why are you asking me this?"

I saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Cause he was my best friend. My neighbor. He wanted to tell you this, but then the Games got in the way."

"Cato. Just spit it out."

A tear was falling down her cheek.

"He loved you, too."

She cracked.

I never knew she could crack.

She started crying.

She was hysterical.

I tried to soothe her.

But she left.

* * *

><p>"Cato!" I heard Zeus yell.<p>

I had just tried to preform my best for the Gamekeepers.

"Clove, Cato. Let's sit down."

I see the familiar faces of Glimmer and Marvel.

They both got nines.

"And now for Cato Harper. A ten!"

Everyone started clapping.

"And now for Clove Anderson. Another ten!"

Zeus started blabbing on and on about we probably got the highest scores.

"Finally, in twelve. Peeta Mellark. And eight."

"Dough boy sucks." Zeus said.

"And now Katniss Everdeen. Well I don't believe this. An eleven."

Zeus grabbed the water pitcher and threw it at the television screen.

Clove just stared at me and smiled.

I had to see Katniss again.

One last time before the death game begins.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n last chapter before they go into the games. **

I walked to the pool.

The only place I could think of going.

I'm pretty sure me and Kat are the only ones who have used it.

I rolled the hem of my pants up the my knees and sat down on the edge.

I let my feet into the icy blue water.

One last moment of relaxation.

"Cato?"

It was bread boy.

I jerk my head back.

"What the hell do you want?"

He walked closer to me.

"Keep her safe?"

He must know my plan.

To ditch the Careers and stay with Kat.

"Of course."

He walked away.

Someone else called my name.

I turned around.

It was Katniss.

"Can I join you?"

She was in shorts and a tank top.

I nodded.

She sat right next to me.

She grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be scared of you. Just...the look in your eyes when I saw what you did to those dummies...I."

"Shhh." I said as I cradled her head.

"I'm just stupid, aren't I?"

"How are you stupid?"

"For falling in love with you. Only one of us can make it out of there. I cannot live without you, Cato."

She started crying on my shoulder.

"You will win this. I'll always be with you. I promise."

I opened her hand to give her a small necklace.

It had a simple tree on it.

"I had it specially made for you, Kat."

She put it on.

"I love it."

She started crying again.

This time even worse.

I started putting my hand on her head.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning in Katniss' bed again.<p>

"You need to go." She said

I saw fear in her eyes.

Today is the day.

"Okay."

I slide out the side door when I see Zeus.

I run for the door to the stairs.

I made it on time.

He didn't see me.

I run down the stairs to my room.

I quickly get dressed.

"Hey, lover boy!" Clove said.

"Hmmm?"

"Good luck."

"Good luck." I told her.

I smiled at her.

"One more thing, lover boy."

"Yes?"

"Make sure Marvel or Peeta don't rip off her head. I promise I won't."

She put out her hand so I could agree with this promise.

"Thanks."

"Last thing. I swear. Keep her safe. Put her in a tree or something. Go hunting and find food. The second that cannon fires, grab a sword. And a few back packs. At the same time keep her out of harms way. Then leave us. Leave the Careers and go be with her. She'll need it."

I smiled.

Zeus started pounding on the door.

"Time to go. Come one now."

For the first time since I volunteered, I was scared to death.

Of death itself.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n Let the Games begin. And I don't know why I made Marvel such an ass. He is one of my favorite characters.**

"Cato?" Clove said.

We were in the hovercraft.

"Yeah?"

For the first time, I saw something new in Clove's eyes.

Sure she wanted to be in the games.

She's trained forever.

She lost someone she loved in the Games.

She wanted to take his place, but win.

I saw fear.

"Don't die in the bloodbath." She spat.

She turned her head and waited to get the tracker in her arm.

They stuck the needle in my skin.

I just breathed through pain.

Katniss started to look at me.

I then saw Marvel glaring at her.

Why is he ruining this?

He then looked at me and shook his head.

"Alright, Tributes. Follow your stylists." The Peace Keeper said.

Alexhandra took my hand as we left the hovercraft.

"I'm sorry about calling Katniss, scum earlier."

She smiled.

"Its fine."

She handed me my clothes.

My keepsake item.

And left.

I got dressed.

Put the locket with the picture of my sister and Katniss in my pocket.

I stood in the tube.

I am not ready for this.

Not one bit.

* * *

><p>The tube sucked me up to the Arena.<p>

I see the Cornucopia.

I look around to find Katniss.

_Fuck._

She is right next to Marvel.

He glanced over his shoulder and looked down at her.

He then looked over to me.

He gave me a "Oh shit" kind of look.

Katniss gasped.

The cannon went off.

I ran off the platform to get Katniss.

But Marvel got her.

He grabbed her by the neck and dragged her to the Cornucopia.

He grabbed a backpack and a spear.

He held the spear to her neck.

"Stay with us, Cato, or watch her die."

_No!_

"Fine. Fine. I'll stay with you."

I felt moisture on my cheeks from tears.

"Just let her go."

And Marvel did.

He handed her the backpack and she ran off.

She looked back just once to see me.

She smiled and mouthed "I'll be waiting."

"Good. Now we've got the monster back on our side." Peeta said.

* * *

><p>I can't even remember how many people I've killed.<p>

I felt awful.

But I needed to stay strong.

For Katniss.

We were walking through the forest when something caught my eye.

It was by the water so everyone stopped to take a drink.

The object was shining in the sunlight.

I crouched down to pick it up.

It was a necklace.

A necklace with a tree on it.

With blood on it.

Oh my Katniss, where are you?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n I'm really glad you guys like this story. When I first wrote it, I never thought I'd get what I have now. Believe it or not, all of your requests I put into the story. And I really love your reviews. Cause they make me happy, which then makes me write the next chapter. 3**

"Cato!" Marvel yelled.

I jerked my head up.

"Hmm?"

"You have the first watch."

They must be going to sleep.

I didn't even notice the 'sun' going down.

I was too busy looking at Katniss' necklace.

"Yeah. I'll do it."

Then a smile appeared on my face.

I would be the only one awake.

I could look for Katniss.

I sat there and waiting for everyone to fall asleep.

Finally, everyone was snoring.

I got up, went to my back pack.

It had a flash light in it.

I slowly got up when someone said my name.

"Cato, where are you going?"

It was just Clove.

"Where do you think?" I whisper.

"Go get her, Cato." She said.

She laid back down.

I counted to one hundred again.

Just to make sure no one was still up.

I slowly stood up and ran for it.

I turned on the flash light.

I went straight for the woods.

She'll know them better than anyone else.

* * *

><p>The 'sun' was starting to rise.<p>

I woke up and I was under a tree.

"Cato."

A small voice.

It was the little girl from 11.

She was in the trees.

"Yeah?"

"You lookin for Katniss?"

I nodded.

She smiled.

"She's this way. By the way, the name is Rue."

"Hello, Rue."

She climbed down the trees.

And grabbed my hand.

"This way. Be careful. She was cut a little by Marvel. With the spear. And she was crying about a necklace."

I smiled.

She was fine.

"Okay."

We started walking around the arena.

I protected her from harms way.

If my sister was still alive, she'd be the same age.

That's one more thing I have in common with Katniss.

"There." Rue said.

She pointed.

I saw Katniss, laying on a rock.

"How long has she been asleep?"

"Awhile. Every once and a while she'll start to mutter your name."

I smiled.

I walked to were she was.

I sat down and waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p>I was almost asleep, when I heard a soft yawn.<p>

I turned around and saw Katniss.

"CATO!" She half whispered half yelled.

I started to stand up but she got up so fast and jumped on me.

We rolled in the grass for a little bit.

Then she ended up on top of me.

She kissed my cheek.

"When did you leave them?"

"Last night."

She smiled.

"Can you get off of me?" I asked her.

"Mhmm."

She finally got off of me.

I reached into my pocket where both the necklaces were.

"I figured you might want this back."

I got out the necklace.

She grabbed it and smiled.

"I thought I lost it forever."

She kissed me.

All was going fine.

Until I heard:

"Well, well, well. I found the love birds." Marvel said.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/n I hate that I made Marvel an ass. I am like in love with Jack Quaid. But he seemed that he could become an ass. Therefore my version of Marvel.**

How did he find us?

I didn't leave a trail or anything.

I looked at the group.

Everyone was still there.

Clove was all tied up with cuts all around her.

They tortured her.

Until she told them where I was going.

By the looks of the cuts, she kept quiet for a while.

I _cannot_ believe they did that to her.

Rue ran for it.

She was so small and fast she could.

And they were only looking at me and Katniss.

Marvel kicked dirt up to my face.

"I told you not to leave, Cato. That you needed to stay with us or she dies."

He looked down at the spear in his hands.

"You left your sword at our former campsite, dumbass." he said.

Clove started to cry.

She started to wiggle.

She got the cloth around her mouth off her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Cato. I tried. They. They took my knifes. And used them against me."

Marvel slapped her.

"Shut up. Peeta! tie her up, better this time."

He obeyed him.

Glimmer looked terrified.

What happened to Marvel?

Marvel grabbed Katniss.

She started screaming.

"Let her go." I said.

"Nah. I'd rather take her as prisoner until you come back to us. Or kill yourself. Either way, she's dead."

* * *

><p>I don't really recall what happened next.<p>

But these are the bits I can remember.

Peeta punched Marvel.

Marvel let go of Katniss.

Glimmer untied Clove.

Me, Katniss and Clove made a run for it.

I heard a _boom_ of a cannon.

Someone in that area was dead.

We never looked back.

We just kept running.

Katniss spotted a large tree.

We all climbed it.

And stayed up there.

Katniss fell asleep first.

It was just me and Clove.

"I am so sorry." She muttered.

"No. I'm sorry. If I never left, this wouldn't have happened."

"But you love her. You had to leave."

"Who do you think is dead?"

"You are you hoping is dead?"

We both agreed.

Marvel.

* * *

><p>That night the Anthem plays.<p>

It shows the faces of those dead.

I recognize some of the faces.

They are all the first years.

Or the weak ones that didn't die in the bloodbath.

Oh no.

Clove gasps.

We saw the face of Glimmer.

Marvel is still out there.

Still trying to kill us.

Then another _boom _goes off.

More bad news.

Peeta.

Peeta is dead.

Killed by Marvel.

I cannot believe this.

How can I tell Katniss?

"Cato? How do we..."

"We don't. We don't. Not know. We need to move. Like now. He'll find us."

* * *

><p>The three of us left the tree in the dead of the night.<p>

Katniss grabs my hand.

We tell her the news.

She starts to break down.

But we kept moving.

We stayed in a field.

I woke up the next day.

Clove was gone.

It was just me and Katniss against the jackass Marvel.

Katniss wakes up the sound of another _boom_

"Where's Clove?"

I think of the worse.

"Did you not hear that boom?"

She grabs my hand.

"We need to go.

We walked until we found a cave.

"We'll be safe in here."

We entered the cave.

"Rue!" Katniss yelled.

The little girl was in the cave with food.

"Thought I should start collecting."

The two girls smiled.

For once, something was at peace.


	16. Chapter 16

"Clove's not dead." Rue said.

She was stroking Katniss' hair.

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw Thresh die."

She looked down.

He was her distract partner.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine. I really didn't know him"

"Who killed him?"

"Believe it or not, Foxface. For food."

"Wow."

"So there is only six of us?"

"Yeah. "

"That's crazy."

"Yeah. It is. How, how are you going to do this?"

"She's going to win. If she dies, before I do, then I'll die."

"You two truly cannot live without each other can you?"

I laughed.

"Never. I would. I couldn't. She's my life."

"If she's your life, how is she going to be able to survive you not being alive?"

"I wrote her a letter for that. Her mother has it."

"Oh."

I looked down at Katniss.

"She was a mess when she found out Peeta died."

Rue looked up.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They knew each other as children."

"Oh."

Rue curled up and put her arms around her legs.

"We need more water." she whispered.

I looked at my water bottle.

Empty.

Kat's and Rue's were.

"I'll go get some."

"Cato..."

She grabbed my arm.

"Hmm?"

"Marvel is out there. You need to stay."

"Rue. No."

She wouldn't budge.

She left the cave.

I followed her.

"CATO!"

Clove.

"CATO!"

"CLOVE?"

"CATO DON'T FALL FOR IT!"

Rue.

"CATO!"

"CATO!"

"Cato, Cato, Cato."

I turned around.

There was Marvel.

With Rue in one hand.

And the scarred Clove in the other.

"You do realized that only one person can win this. So why are you protecting these girls?"

"Why did you kill Glimmer?"

"She untied this one."

He shook Clove.

"Why Peeta?"

"Did you not see that punch?"

"Let them go, Marvel."

"No. Cause I am going to be the winner. Now where is your precious girlfriend."

"You won't know."

"Do you not see what I did to Clove? I'll torture the fuck out of you. Eventually you'll have to break."

All of a sudden, Rue bit him."

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" He screamed.

I didn't see the spear on the ground.

I wish I did.

He threw Clove.

Picked up the spear.

And threw it at Rue.

It pierced her abdomen.

She was bleeding.

I gasped.

"Collateral damage." Marvel said.

Rue fell to the ground.

"Rue." Clove said.

She crawled over to her.

She shook her head no.

"You'll pay for this." I said.

"I know."

He had a knife in his hand.

"CLOVE!" I screamed.

It was too late.

The knife was in her back.

"CLOVE!" I screamed again.

I then heard two _booms_.

Oh my god.

Marvel was gone.

"Cato?"

I heard someone say.

Katniss came into sight.

She saw the bodies.

She put her hands on her face.

"Cato, what do we do?"

"We live. We fight. And we kill Marvel."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n this is the end of the story. Should I make a sequel? Let me know! And once again, thank you guys so much for loving this story. 3**

"So all that's left is Foxface and Marvel?"

Katniss looked so worried.

"Yeah."

"And us."

She started crying.

I'm starting to too.

"Kat, everything will be fine. I promise."

She crawled up to my chest.

"No it won't. Don't you love the ring of Katniss and Cato? What's Katniss and Cato without Katniss. Or without Cato?"

"You'll be fine. I promise you. I love you."

I placed my lips on hers.

I didn't give a damn about the Capitol.

"I hate this. This isn't fair!"

"Shhh."

I pulled her head into my chest.

I started smoothing her her down.

"Want me to sing you that song?"

"Yes."

When my sister died, my mother let me go to 12.

I had recently heard a song by a very old band.

I believe they were called The Beatles.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away

Now it looks as though they're here to stay

Oh, I believe in yesterday.

Suddenly, I'm not half to man I used to be,

There's a shadow hanging over me.

Oh, yesterday came suddenly.

Why she had to go I don't know she wouldn't say.

I said something wrong, now I long for yesterday."

She fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Katniss. Come on. We got to go."<p>

I grabbed her hand.

We both ate the last of the food that Rue had for us.

I intertwined my fingers with her.

We started walking to look for more food and water.

"Let's split up."

She didn't agree.

But then she finally did.

I found some berries when I heard a _boom_.

I started to run towards where me and Katniss agreed to meet.

"Cato!"

She ran into my arms.

I never wanted to let go.

She looked me in the eyes.

She then looked down at my hands.

"Put those down now."

"Why?"

"Those are nightlock."

"Oh."

I knew what they were.

Dangerous killer berries.

* * *

><p>"KATNISS! WE HAVE TO GO!"<p>

There were mutts everywhere.

I grab her hand and pull her away.

We made it to the Cornucopia.

"We'll have to climb it!"

When we reached the top, I heard a familiar laugh.

_Marvel._

"I was wondering how long it would take the Capitol to bring the three of us together again."

He started laughing.

"Cato, remember what we said earlier."

Katniss smiled.

I nodded.

"How many times am I going to have to take the girl away from you, Cato?"

He grabbed her by the waist.

She started screaming.

But her screams were muffled by his hand on her mouth.

I had my sword in my hand and knife in my pocket.

The knife was Clove's.

I went back to my old campsite to get it after Rue and Clove died.

"Katniss, remember what we said earlier?"

She nodded as best she could.

"One..."

"What the hell?" Marvel said.

"Two..."

"This isn't a good idea, Cato."

"THREE!"

Katniss kicked Marvel in the balls.

Marvel let go of her in pain.

She slid across the Cornucopia and got her bow and arrow.

I threw the knife at Marvel's back.

"THAT'S FOR CLOVE!"

Katniss drew a bow and shot it.

Straight in Marvel's heart.

"THAT'S FOR RUE."

He was still up on the Cornucopia so I kicked him on the side.

"AND FOR GLIMMER."

Katniss joined me.

"AND FOR PEETA!"

Then we pushed him off.

We heard the mutts go wild.

_BOOM!_

Our nightmares of being murdered by Marvel are over.

Katniss starts crying.

She walks towards me.

I grab her.

"HEY CAPITAL! I won't kill her. And she won't kill me."

That's when the best thing in the world happened to us.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF PANEM, I PRESENT THE WINNERS OF THE 74TH HUNGER GAMES. CATO HARPER AND KATNISS EVERDEEN."


End file.
